A Snake Among Snakes
by Theresa Shanakee
Summary: Often people are sorted because of there blood. What happens when the blood is a stronger bond than simply one of family? What mischief would arise when one with such a bond becomes friends with the Marauders? ENTER IF YOU WISH TO FIND ANSWERS.


Chapter 1- The Unexpected Gift

The sun had just risen, though it wasn't yet bright enough to light the room in a still-dark house where a young girl lay sleeping. However, it didn't need to. The girl's eyes opened and she sat up, as though awoken by an alarm clock. As she looked out the window, she thought, 'It's morning! July 15th, my birthday! Today's my tenth birthday! Yesyesyes!' She laid down again to think of all she would do on such a magnificent day.

A tap at the window interrupted her thoughts. 'Who would have sent me an owl, I wonder?' She threw back the covers and opened the window. A tawny owl she did not recognize flew through the window, landed on the bed and held out its leg to have the letter removed. The girl promptly did so, and the owl flew back out the window. The girl looked down at the letters in her hand.

Miss A. Conall

Second Bedroom

17 Brandywine Place

London

The writing was in emerald-green ink. Looking at the seal, Aislinn Conall (pronounced Ash-lynn) saw the famous Hogwarts crest. Not sure why she would be receiving a letter from Hogwarts, she opened the envelope.

* * *

Dear Miss Conall,

You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need. You may also bring your choice of a cat, an owl, or a toad. The accompanying letter will explain the circumstances of your admittance. We look forward to seeing you acceptance letter by 31 July.

Signed,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Though curious to find out why she was being accepted to Hogwarts, she decided to wait until her parents were awake to find out. It had neared 7 o'clock as she pondered over the unexpected letter. It was a Wednesday, so her parents were awake and getting ready to go to work when Aislinn went to tell them about the Hogwarts letter. It was about 7:30 when she walked into the kitchen. She found her parents eating breakfast.

On seeing Aislinn, her parents gave her a hug and told her 'happy birthday', then they all sat down at the table. Not exactly sure what she should say, Aislinn simply set the letters on the table. When she saw that her parents had seen the letters, she said, "I got a letter from Hogwarts. It said that I've been accepted for this year. The second letter is for y'all."

"Well, why don't we just take a look at the letter and see what it says," said her father.

Aislinn's mother opened the letter and read it. "I think you should take a look at this, Liam," she said with a touch of amusement in her voice, as she passed the letter to her husband.

Liam gave her a questioning look then read the letter.

* * *

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Conall,

I understand that this is a year early, but for reasons we are unaware of, the Sorting Hat has given your daughter's name among the list of first years this year. In the past, the Sorting Hat's suggestions have produced better results when followed. I ask that you follow this one, though I cannot give a better one than what I already written.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

* * *

After he had finished, he set the letter on the table. "Amusing indeed. Well, what do you think, Dev?"

Damhnait (Dev-nawt) simply look at Aislinn and asked, "Do you want to go to Hogwarts this year?"

After a split second of hesitation in which she asked herself if she really wanted to be the youngest first year, she replied, "Yes. Besides if the Sorting Hat said I should go, then I probably should."

Liam, with a look that clearly asked 'how does she know what the letter said', he glanced at his wife and said, "She must get that from you, Dev, because it's definitely not from me."

After finishing his breakfast, he looked at his watch and said, "It's almost 8. You're sister is coming to watch Aislinn and Naomh?" (Neev)

"Yes, she should be here in a few minutes," Damhnait replied.

"Well, I've got to leave or else I'm going to be late. Happy Birthday, Aislinn, and Congratulations! I'll see you tonight." He gave Damhnait a kiss, and Aislinn a hug before leaving.

* * *

When Aislinn's aunt arrived, Damhnait left for work with a "congratulations and happy birthday" to Aislinn. Though excitement was almost enough to keep her awake, Aislinn went back to her room and lay down on her bed. Within minutes she was asleep. As she slept, she dreamt of all kinds of magic, and of her new school.

* * *

When she woke up a few hours later, she told her sister about the letter. Even though she was only seven, Naomh sensed the importance of the letter. Aislinn began preparing for the new school year. When her parents got home after work, they all went to dinner. After dinner, they went home and Aislinn opened her birthday presents.

Her mom and dad told her that they would go to Diagon Alley in the second week of August. As she drifted off to sleep, Aislinn thought, "This was the best birthday I could have asked for." Then sleep took her.

_A/N: Hey, I hope y'all like the story so far. I plan to update soon. Please review. Let me know what you think of it._

_Much Thanks,_

_Tauril Hawk._


End file.
